nickelodeon20fandomcom-20200213-history
All-New All Grown Up!
All-New All Grown Up! is to be an upcoming reboot of the original classic All Grown Up! starring the voice talents from Elizabeth Daily, Tara Charendoff, Nancy Cartwright, Dionne Quan, Kath Soucie, Cheryl Chase, Cree Summer Francks, Pat Musick, Shayna Fox, Candi Milo, Laraine Newman, Pamela Adlon, Liz Murray, Dempsey Pappion, Kate Higgins, Liza Del Mundo, Jennifer Aquino, Angelique Perrin, Jessica DiCicco, Ann Magnuson, Margit Furseth, Anna Garduno,'' Kimberly Brooks, Leslie Carrara Rudolph, Lauren Tom, Lara Jill Miller, Olivia Hack, Melanie Chartoff, Jennifer Hale, Michael Bell, Julia Kato, Phil Proctor, Bill Farmer (succeeding from both the late David Doyle and the late Joe Alaskey respectively), Julia Duffy (succeeding from the late Debbie Reynolds respectively), Rob Paulsen (also succeeding from Michael Bell respectively), Tress MacNeille, Kevin Michael Richardson (succeeding from the late Ron Glass respectively), Hattie Winston, Bettina Bush, Ricky D'Shon Collins, Miriam Margoyles, Stacy Keach (voice acting in a flashback sequence), Frank Welker, Clancy Brown, Fred Stoller, Bronson Pinchot, Jim Meskimen, Dan Castellaneta, and Jason Ritter. It's to premiere on Nickelodeon 2.0 on January 3, 2020. '' Voice Cast Members * Elizabeth Daily as Tommy Pickles, Marlise, Cheerleader Number 2 and Gladys Cunningham (voices) * Tara Charendoff as Dil Pickles, Peter Jones and Gabrielle Quinn (voices) * Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster (voice) * Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster (voice) * Kath Soucie as Phil, Lil and Betty DeVille and Beverly Jones (voices) * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles (voice) * Cree Summer Francks as Susie Carmichael (voice) * Pat Musick as Harold Frumpkin (voice) * Shayna Fox as Savannah Shane (voice) * Candi Milo as Justin Albertson and Brianna Gunderson (voices) * Laraine Newman as Samantha Jameson and Shark (voices) * Pamela Adlon as Brett Anderson and Sean Butler (voices) * Liz Murray as Nicole Boscarelli (voice) * Dempsey Pappion as Daryl Jefferson (voice) * Kate Higgins as Leslie Adamson (voice) * Liza Del Mundo as Cheerleader Number 1 (voice) * Jennifer Aquino as Chelsea Davidson (voice) * Angelique Perrin as Lois Houston, the school librarian (voice) * Jessica DiCicco as Jeffrey (voice) * Ann Magnuson as Miss O'Keats (voice) * Margit Furseth as Sebastian (voice) * Anna Garduno as Erica Tanner and Morty Robertson (voices) * Kimberly Brooks as Sammy Boyd (voice) * Leslie Carrara Rudolph as Myron Stevenson (voice) * Lauren Tom as Nicholas Graves (voice) * Lara Jill Miller as Olivia Johnson (voice) * Olivia Hack as Emica (voice) * Melanie Chartoff as Didi Pickles and Grandma Minka Kropotkin (voices) * Jennifer Hale as Brett Anderson, Ondine Spuckler, Jean Stimpleton and Mario Wannabe (voices) * Jeff Bennett as Josh Kane, Yoekl Urkel and Stu Pickles (voices, ever since Dexter and Dee-Dee's dad's voice on Dexter's Laboratory, succeeding with 1 character from the late Jack Riley respectively) * Michael Bell as Chas Finster, Drew Pickles and Grandpa Boris Kropotkin (voices) * Julia Kato as Kira Finster (voice) * Phil Proctor as Howard DeVille (voice) * Bill Farmer as Grandpa Lou Pickles (voice, ever since Stinkie's voice in Casper Meets Wendy (1998), succeeding from both the late David Doyle and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Julia Duffy as Grandma Lulu Pickles (voice, ever since Charlotte's voice during a flashback sequence in Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure, succeeding from the late Debbie Reynolds respectively) * Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles (voice) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Randy Carmichael (voice, succeeding from the late Ron Glass respectively) * Hattie Winston as Lucy Carmichael (voice) * Bettina Bush as Alissa Quinn (voice) * Ricky D'Shon Collins as Tyrone Quinn (voice) * Miriam Margoyles as Shirley Finster (voice) * Stacy Keach as Marvin Finster (voice, in a flashback sequence) * Frank Welker as Spike, Fifi, Spiffy and Pepper (puppy dog sound effects) and Fluffy and Chowder (kitty cat sound effects) * Clancy Brown as Principal Estes Pangborn (voice) * Fred Stoller as Henry Beaker (voice) * Bronson Pinchot as Pepe (voice) * Jim Meskimen as Dr. Cartunian (voice) * Dan Castellaneta as Jonathan Kraskell (voice) * Jason Ritter as George Frisk (voice) Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9